


When One Door Closes Another One Opens

by Stony_Otp



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_Otp/pseuds/Stony_Otp
Summary: Soulmates.Some of the stories of old describe them as one soul, one body having been split into two.Having to wander forever to search for the missing half.To reunite, to become complete once again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	When One Door Closes Another One Opens

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a Soulmate AU or AUs?  
> This idea has been floating in my head for sometime so I decided to just try and actually do it.  
> Just because I have tags and warnings doesn't mean those are always in the chapters. just wanted to tag to say they 'could' be included. I don't know how fast I will update but I'm really am exited about this. So hopefully I can do this.

Soulmates.   
Some of the stories of old describe them as one soul, one body having been split into two.  
Having to wander forever to search for the missing half. To reunite, to become complete once again.   
Soulmates, twin flames whatever the name will always find one another.   
It may take time, sometimes it takes a lifetime. Sometimes it takes more.  
Sometimes soul mates go on without finding the other.  
Sometimes they just barley miss the other by moments or a few seconds.   
Or their other half is just not there at all.  
They cycle through lives over and over not knowing who or what they are searching for.   
Sometimes they find them, and they lose them, promising they will eventually meet again.   
Then the cycle continues over and again.

_“Where are we going?”_  
_“I’m not sure, but as long as I have you, wherever we go I will be fine.”_

_“I belong to you, you are mine”_  
_“I’m yours, as you are mine”_

_“Let’s go, together?”_  
_“Together.”_

_“Forever?”_  
_“Forever.”_

_“Do you trust me?”_  
_“I do.”_


End file.
